1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
High electron mobility transistor (HEMTs) include semiconductors with different band gaps and/or polarizabilities. The semiconductors are combined to form a heterojunction. A first semiconductor with a large band gap and/or large polarizability operates as a donor. A 2-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) is induced in a second semiconductor with a smaller band gap and/or polarizability by the first semiconductor, at the heterojunction between the first and second semiconductors. The 2DEG may be used as a channel in the HEMT.
A HEMT may be used as an increased electron mobility semiconductor device and/or as a power transistor. A HEMT may include a semiconductor with a wide band gap, for example a compound semiconductor. Accordingly, a breakdown voltage of the HEMT may be high.